


Понедельники бывают разными

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: У Тома, начинающего дизайнера интерьеров, всё валится из рук, и всё его бесит. Новый помощник тоже бесит. Особенно он!
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Series: Тексты G — PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Понедельники бывают разными

День не задался с самого утра.  
Да какое там! Он не задался ещё с прошлой недели, когда прораб на объекте сообщил, что один из его рабочих контактировал с заражённым ковидом, и теперь всей бригаде рабочих надо сидеть на карантине.  
А дедлайн по сдаче – послезавтра.  
А новых рабочих фирма предоставить не может, потому что их попросту нет: несколько бригад на карантине, а остальные разбросаны по объектам более важным. В понедельник пришлём вам помощника.

Это была среда.  
Том, побившись головой о стену, взял свои чертежи и поехал на тот самый горе-объект. По-хорошему, да, можно было бы задержать сдачу. Все понимают, что работа в условиях эпидемии — это та ещё головная боль.  
Но был нюанс. Состоял он в том, что это был его первый самостоятельный серьёзный проект, с высоким окладом и бонусами. Проект, который он, как дизайнер-проектировщик, делал сам от начала до конца и хотел, чтобы все было идеально. Ведь, если получится, он может рассчитывать на несколько неплохих заказов еще до конца пандемии. Если получится, он прекратит есть себя поедом за то, что так невовремя уволился из крупной фирмы, за то, что не смог удержать язык за зубами и высказал боссам все об их непрофессионализме. И все это в разгар пандемии. О чем он вообще думал? 

То было давно. А потом была среда.  
Хорошо хоть все материалы были на месте. Да и, по сути, главная работа была сделана: полы положены, стены выровнены и сантехника встроена.  
Дело оставалось за малым: покрасить стены и расставить мебель, которую как раз должны были привезти в понедельник.  
Красить Том умел, а значит, что ещё могло пойти не так? 

Но день не задался с самого утра.  
Вначале Том пролил на себя кофе. Потом на объекте отключили электроэнергию. А потом пришёл этот.... Крис.  
Пришёл в потертых джинсах и растянутой майке, несмотря на мороз за окном. Отопление ещё не подключили, и у Тома зуб на зуб не попадал, а тут этот ещё.... Смотреть холодно!  
— Начальник! Привет. Давай командуй, чё делать? — Крис прямо на входе бахнул свою спортивную сумку на пол и внимательно присмотрелся к Тому. — А ты чё тут делаешь? Чего это вручную крутишь? Шуруповерта, что ли, нет?  
— Шуруповерт от электричества работает, он-то как раз есть. А электричества нет, — простучал зубами Том, стоя на последней ступеньке высоченной лестницы и пытаясь вкрутить абажур отвёрткой в бетонный потолок.  
— А-а... Ясно, — Крис почесал отросшую щетину и походил вокруг.  
Толковый, в принципе, парень. Увидел, что ещё не сделано, и тут же взялся за работу. И разговорами развлекать пытался.  
Но Тома это только больше бесило. Чёртов шуруп не вкручивался, головная боль от невыпитого с утра кофе давила на виски, а ещё он попросту боялся высоты. 

— А может, забить? — донеслось до него откуда-то снизу.  
— Что? — переспросил он. — Ты с рамами закончил?  
— Ага. Забить, говорю. Шурупы твои. Как гласит народная мудрость: забитый шуруп держится лучше, чем закрученный гвоздь.  
— И где же тебя таким мудростям научили? В строительной школе?  
— Не-а. Я не строитель, хоть и руками хорошо работаю, если надо. Я же говорил, вот только что буквально. У меня бизнес свой, тренажёрный зал. Но ковид, карантин.... Сам знаешь. Надо откуда-то брать деньги, чтобы оставаться на плаву.  
— Вот и пошёл отсюда, пловец безмозглый! И так тошно, а без твоих советов явно лучше будет! 

Том сам не знал, почему так резко ответил. Видимо, усталость последних дней давала о себе знать. Поэтому, услышав, как хлопает входная дверь, он даже не удивился. Просто сел на ступеньке, как был, под потолком, и закрыл лицо руками. 

Зря он так. И Криса ему жалко было, и себя. Тот ведь в самом деле парень что надо, пришёл и тут же за работу взялся. Рассказывал что-то о том, что берёт ночные смены ещё где-то, потому что нужны деньги.  
Том слушал на самом деле — нужно было на чём-то концентрироваться, чтобы не упасть. И потому, что было интересно. Парень был красивый. В другой ситуации Том бы наверняка даже подкатил... А сейчас из-за своего гнусного языка опять попал впросак и остался один со своими бедами, которые надо было решать. 

Да что там, он бы сам точно так же поступил в похожей ситуации. Хлопнул бы дверью и молча ушёл от всяких там раскомандовавшихся дрыщей.  
Но дверь внезапно открылась. В комнату зашёл Крис с двумя стаканами из ближайшей кофейни.  
— Давай, начальник. Спускайся вниз. Я тебе кофе принёс, — добродушно пробасил он.  
— Не хочу, — голос Тома показался ему самому по-детски капризным, и он попытался объяснить: — Внизу холодно, а под потолком всегда тепло собирается.  
— Давай-давай. Нам ещё много чего сделать надо, если ты хочешь до завтра успеть, — он поставил кофе на табуретку рядом и достал из своей спортивной сумки тёплую вязаную кофту. — Спускайся. Согреем тебя и будем работать.

Вздохнув, Том всё же спустился, цепляясь замёрзшими пальцами за железные перила лестницы. Позволил Крису одеть себя в кофту и всунуть себе в руки стакан с кофе. И замер перед ним, рассматривая. Красивые глаза, одного с ним роста, телосложение офигенное. И кофта пахнет приятно. Хорошими духами, кофе и собакой. Как дома.  
— Что? — спросил Крис, смущённо улыбаясь.  
— Поужинаешь со мной, когда закончим? — выпалил Том, прежде чем подумать.  
— Сам хотел предложить, но не был уверен, что ты не убьёшь меня до того, как выпьешь кофе, — хохотнул тот в ответ.

А потом дали электричество.


End file.
